


Caught In The Past's Web

by SeoulWings13



Series: D.Min Week 2021 [4]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Bikers, Gen, I need to lie down, Past, Reminiscing, What Was I Thinking?, i have an idea for a song, i wrote this sick, listen to wonho, rey why did you write this, unexplained bracelet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Dongho Past
Relationships: None
Series: D.Min Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172762
Kudos: 3





	Caught In The Past's Web

**Author's Note:**

> short.  
> fail.
> 
> Sorry yall, I'm sick. I have a perpetual headache. This fic was never supposed to be long, but this is tiny. Sorry. 
> 
> also the quote is mine, and I'm flopping proud of it

**"Cause the past was a pain, the future is unknown, and the present sure isn't a gift."**

**\--------------**

Dongho was sure he had left it home when he ran away. No, no home, that house was so different from a home. It was more of a menacing mansion. Yet, it was there, encircling his wrist, a sign no matter where he went, he was a Kang.

Years could pass, and his blood would remain the same. The small silver bracelet marked it. Back then Dongho had given it to a girl he loved, but she had left him. He had found the silver circlet on his desk.

Why was the past so painful to think about? 

Yet as he pinched the metallic material, he was lost in childhood memories. There was beauty in the pain he experienced, growing up. 

When he packed his bags, he had intended in coming back. The road to hell was paved with good intentions, though. 

He hadn't come back, and he hadn't regretted it until now. Until he saw the silver stamped with his family name. 

Kang.

He hated being a Kang, yet he loved it so much. 

It was a mixed bittersweet feeling. 

Why was this memory resurfacing? The memory of learning how to ride a bike, a memory that kissed his temples and stung his knees. 

His mother was there; this was the only thing they ever did together. 

He was falling again, blood tricking from a reopened wound. The pavement, salty and dark with a child's sadness only laughed. 

Then Dongho found himself being picked up and held, before being plopped back down on the bike. It would take ages for him to realize this was the sort of way his mother showed love.

She said nothing but pushed him a little further down the road. He was gliding, riding without a care in the world. He turned to look back and saw her waving at him. 

The shock was enough for him to wobble and fall again. Instead of watching her run towards him, his mother retreated into the house. 

Dongho relied too much on her or something. 

-

He shook his head. The past was never kind to him; there was a clear reason why he had run away. 

The future wasn't looking to be kinder.

At least he didn't rely on anyone anymore. 

No one but Jaewon, Minsoo, and Daehyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> ly
> 
> ~ Kyu


End file.
